It Takes One, To Know One
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: With a sick mother, high hospital bills, and a betraying father, life for Linda Corsakk isn't an easy one. Can the infamous Seto Kaiba fix everything for her, or will her pride get in the way? A SetoxOC Story.
1. Chapter 1

_You can call this a pilot if you want. I want this reviewed and if you guys want, I'll continue it! It may seem Mary Sue to you, but the REAL story will come out. Heheh, if you've read my stories before, you should all know what I LOVE messing with you guys!_

**It Takes One to Know One**

With a sick mother, high hospital bills, and a betraying father, life for Linda Corsakk isn't an easy one. Can the infamous Seto Kaiba fix everything for her, or will her pride get in the way? A SetoxOC Story.

Chapter One

Hey! Girlie! Aren't you done yet!" Yelled a male voice banging on a desk. His impatient voice and glaring brown eyes showed he was irritated.

Under the desk came a thump and an, "Ow! Hold a damn minute!" Yelled a female tempered voice. _"_Geeza! How does someone have their wires sliced up like this? And I mean _all_ the wires are sliced."

The man leaned against the desk the girl was under, arms folded. He swept his hands into his blackish brown hair in aggravation. "You're asking the wrong person." He answered. "Somehow strong companies have been having attacks on the computer."

"Hmm," Her gray charcoal eyes were glued to her work as she replaced the wires.

It has taken this girl only an hour to fix the sliced wires when it would only take another person about 4 or more hours. This 19 year old girl was known for her knowledge in mechanics and computers. Being around cars and computers since she was a baby, this was her life. She knows anything and everything; she had learned all this thanks to her mother. The striking bright red hair, bangs framing her face to her ears with the shoulder length hair curving up in the back giving it a spike like look. Emerging from under the desk, shaking her red head, was Linda Corsakk.

"Well, fixed it all?"

She sighed and rubbed her head when she hit the desk. "Yea, I managed to replace _all_ the wires _you_ screwed up."

The man, also known as Mr. Gub, an owner of a small café, glared her. "I told you, computers are being attacked."

Linda smirked and she put her tools away in her black sleek suitcase. She wasn't in any business, but she was known to call when computers went high wire. This was a case that was called to her from multiple places. Not many big companies have called since they have better security.

"Well, I doubt it's anything serious." She stood and picked up her case, ready to leave. "Probably some stupid thugs just having a bit of fun."

Mr. Gub growled. "Still, it ruins me."

Linda rolled her eyes and left for the door. "Please, if they really wanted to ruin your business, they'd steal everything instead of slicing a few wires." She opened the door and glared the owner. "And you call this a business? I'm sure I make more money than you in one week. I wouldn't waste my money and your shit coffee."

Mr. Gub felt angry and shocked by her words. Linda left with slamming the door behind her. The bell rang and fell off, cheap string holding it up.

Walking down the street back home, boarding in her favorite attire. A black tube top, a thin maroon jacket reaching her knees, dark navy jeans from her hips to her ankles nearly covering her black boots. Two dark orange belts looped around her left thigh and her right shins. A small dog like leather collar wrapped her neck of the color white that stood out in her attire. Thanks to her fashion, she managed to make everyone think she was very rich, when in reality, she was far from that.

Striding down the street, she got a glimpse of a building to her right. Three statues of the famous Blue Eyes White Dragons stood proudly in front of the gaming company, Kaiba Crop. She knew how strong it was, probably the most money making gaming company next to those in America. Her charcoal eyes stared at the top floor, where she knew Seto Kaiba himself was working.

Linda knew him semi-personally, but from school mostly. When graduating, being a year older, she remembered him always the quite one. Did his work, always aced his classes and kept to himself. She remembered catching a eye glance from him once during class. But it was probably because they were talking about after graduation. She said she wanted to start her own business on fixing computers and cars. Linda glared the building now, remembering what he said to her.

"_**Soon, our seniors will be graduating next month." Said the teacher. "What plans have you all got after graduation?"**_

_**Linda stood, not caring if he addressed her first or not. But he smiled seeing someone wanted to tell.**_

"_**I soon plan to have my own business." She said.**_

_**The scholar, Seto Kaiba, looked over from his book. Linda continued.**_

"_**I wish to make a business to build computers and cars. And then, I can make something of myself." The room clapped, but one person scoffed making everyone turn their heads. Linda turned her head to the brown headed Kaiba. He grinned and looked to her.**_

"_**You really can have good dreams." He said. "Unreachable ones, that is."**_

_**Linda's known easy temper got the better of her. She went over to his desk and grabbed the collar of his buttoned uniform. She glared her dark gray eyes into his ice blue eyes. Those blue eyes glared her, showing no fear or shock by her actions. He's in been her class long enough to know her short tempers.**_

"_**You know Seto, just because you were born into a rich life, doesn't mean others can work hard and train for their own desires." She said with hate in every word.**_

_**Though she didn't know he wasn't **_**born**_** into wealth, he had to work his way up by his gruesome step father.**_

"_**But I will prove to you that I will reach my goal and prove you wrong!"**_

_**The rich teen scoffed and stood, making her only up to his shoulder in height. Being very tall compared to her didn't change her glare or remove her hand from his shirt.**_

"_**I bet you can't reach this dream. If you do, then I will give my respects and apologies." His grinned turned into a sinister like smirk. Linda has seen this smirk before, knowing an idea was clicking into his egotistical head. He held a hand out to set it.**_

_**She returned the grin and let his collar go and shook his hand. "You're on, Seto!"**_

Linda gave a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's been half a year since, and all I've done is getting phone calls from idiots who can start up a processor." She let her hand fall and continued to stare at the building. "Mean while, he's up there on his throne holding and playing all these duel monster tournaments and improving on holographic games!" Her hands tightened up; one into a fist and the other held her suit case even tighter. She then pointed at the tower glaring even harder. "You hear me Seto! I'll prove myself that I can make my dream come true!"

As she said this, foot steps approached her from behind. Hearing her yelling this made the person smirk.

"Even if I have to travel from hell and back!" She kept going. "Once you see, I'll wipe that smirk of your smug face of yours!"

"Is that so?" Linda then stiffened. "Well, I can help you get to hell, but I don't know about a ride back." The red head turned regretting to all that yelling from that exact smug smirk. "You're on your own with that."

Her eyes glared the CEO before her. "Seto! I told you to stop sneaking up on me!"

Kaiba scoffed with crossed arms. He wore his usual attire, white coat, black sweater, pants, and boots. A limo parked behind him with two men in suits following him. More or less, his security or henchmen.

"And I've told you to stop making a scene." He said with a frown. "I don't need attention brought that a lunatic is screaming at my building." Seto then grinned. "How's that dream coming along?"

Linda's eyes flashed from his question. "I'm getting closer every second!"

He huffed and walked past her and into her building. Linda's eyes watched him; he raised a hand and waved not looking back, as if giving a hello and good bye. She stuck her tongue out at the back of his head and stomped down the street for her house. Seto Kaiba glanced over his shoulder, amused by her antics as she yelled at one of his businessmen for bumping into her. Shaking his head, he entered his building, ready for a stressed day as usual.

"You did that again?" Asked Linda's friend Joey.

Linda had been best friends with Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor since middle school. When she hit high school, Linda had lost contact. But she soon reconnected when she saw them teasing some kid named Yugi. She never really hung with Yugi or the girl, Tea. Despite how much the boys offer to hang out with the others, she always gets a call for her job. Be it fixing a car or a computer. She refused to go to Battle City Tournament since it was all done by Seto. During Duelist Kingdom she was in college to study but soon dropped out from money.

"Why do you keep doin' that?" Joey spoke with that lovable Brooklyn accent.

"I have to agree, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a shock collar on you for yelling and causing attention everyday." Nodded Tristan.

The three sat at a burger place where they always hung out in middle school. Linda munched on her large order of fries. She was starving and she hadn't eaten all day. It was already late noon when she called the boys to hang out. They were bored since Tea was busy and Yugi was helping his grandfather clean up the shop.

Joey wore his blue denim jacket , white shirt, black jeans, and sneakers with his dog tags hanging around his neck. Tristan wore his white button up collar short, brown leather jacket, dark green blue jeans, and sneakers. He met them up on his motorbike where he transported everywhere.

"I doubt Seto's the type of person to go _that_ far." Said Linda throwing a fry in her mouth. "He is an ass, but. In a way, he is kind of nice-"

Joey lightly pounded his fist on the table with an annoyed look. "Yea, right! It's a rare treat for him to be nice!"

"The day's he's nice is the day Joey beats him." He gave a grin. "That'll be never."

Joey glared his brown haired friend. "What! I can mop the floor with that jerk!"

The two boys started death glaring, seeing who will throw the first punch. Linda was quickly distracted by the tower standing in the distance of town. Seeing the huge KC of Kaiba Corp made her scowl to herself.

"_I need that break, but when?"_ Linda thought to herself munching harder on her fries. Though she stopped and winced, her face showed pure pain.

The boys stopped and looked over. "Somethin' the matter?" Joey asked.

She nodded rapidly but shook her head. "Bit my tongue."

In the Kaiba Corp offices, everyone worked hard and fast for they feared if they didn't, the wrath of their boss would lash them. In the office of KC, Seto Kaiba himself worked hard speed typing on his laptop at his desk. His little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, sat on a minimum level. He really didn't want to bother his brother's work, but Kaiba always said he didn't mind Mokuba being there. Mokuba had something on his mind to ask Seto since he had arrived. Stopping from scanning the channels, he turned to the CEO brother of his. Eyes glued to the screen as the light seemed to not give him any bother, but only a partial small headache growing around his forehead.

"Seto," Looking up, Kaiba locked eyes with his innocent sweet little brother. "How many times has Linda come by?" Mokuba asked.

Seto thought on this. "This week?" Hid brother nodded. Seto leaned back in his chair and tangled his fingers together showing he had full attention on his brother, but thinking as well. "…It's been the 9th time this week."

Mokuba sometimes found her outside just staring up at the building. He always wondered what or why she did. What was going through her mind? Was she looking for something?

"Why does she come by?" Seto was silent. "I mean, if she wanted to see you or us, she's always welcomed. But never has she step foot in this building. She even refused our invitation to the Battle City Finals."

Seto finally answered. "Well, Linda isn't one to waste her time on those things." His brother cocked his head to the side. "She's the kind of person holds something, and goes for it. Even if it means she has to shout at my building every day." He gave a silent chuckled at the last sentence. "Not to mention, she wouldn't step foot in Kaiba Corp even if you or I invited her personally."

"Why is that exactly?" Mokuba urged as he went up to his brother.

Seto gave a smirk. "She always resented the building, tournaments, anything involving Kaiba Corp. She finds us as her rival, or me and my company I should say."

"Is that why Linda's always yelling in front of the building?" Mokuba looked out the window, as if expecting her to be there.

Seto had to let a chuckle out, always finding her amusing for finding her like that. "You could say that."

The raven haired 14 year old looked to his 18 year old elder brother. Ever since this whole 'bet' thing between these two happened… Seto became less stressed. He was worried he would hate her, along with the others like Yugi, Joey and the gang. He and Seto both know she was best friends with Tristan and Joey, it obviously didn't bother Mokuba. It did give a Seto a bit of a nag, but she never mentioned them so he wasn't as bothered either. Mokuba smiled at his brother, He may not see or accept it, but Linda is Seto Kaiba's first real friend.

"Mom! I'm home!" Called Linda as she and Joey came into her home.

Joey would often come over and eat dinner with them. Only once or twice his little sister, Serenity came over. They were always welcomed.

The small home was about a good average size for the two, since Linda only lived with her mother. Her father left and abandoned them when her mother was falling ill. Though her mother only told her he had to be on leave and would come back someday, Linda happily took care of her mother.

The teens entered the living room, which was connected with an arch to the kitchen. Down a hall to the left were the bedrooms. Stairs in the right led to the basement, where Linda worked. It was a small clean house, nice and homey and welcomed to anyone.

"I brought Joey!" Linda added as she put her jacket and Joey's on the coat rack.

"Oh, Joey." Came a light calm loving voice.

Around the corner of the hall Linda's mother, Judy came with a smile. She was in a cream white turtle neck sweater and a tan thin skirt reaching her mid thighs with slippers on. Her dark red straight hair fell around her shoulders and her blue black eyes showed kindness and live in them.

Judy was the kind of mother that accepted anyone and everyone. She always considered Joey and Tristan the two sons she never had.

"Oh, Joey." She gave him a hug. "It's good to have you over again."

Joey gently hugged back and smiled. "It's good to be welcomed here, Mrs. C."

But Linda put her hands on her hips with a stern look towards the redheaded adult. "Mother, you're not supposed to be up about so much. You'll tire yourself out."

Judy shrugged. "It's nothing, really. I feel fine today."

Linda sighed, knowing she can never really argue much with her mom. They went into the living room, while Linda got a bowl of chips from the kitchen. Joey sat on a double seater couch where Linda now sat. Judy sat in her special chair. she always loves relaxing in.

"So, Joey, how are you doing in school?" Donna asked.

Joey first frowned, then smiled. "Doin' great of course-"

"He got another D on a biology test." Linda cut off. Joey glared her, she gave him a playful look. "Don't lie, it's not healthy."

He turned and held his head up. "It was a C." he corrected.

"C minus." Linda added, making Joey hang his head in shame.

Judy patted his knee. "Oh, don't feel ashamed, Joseph." She teased. "They saw those who fail, will prevail in the end." Joey looked up, Linda nodded. "Those words are very true. You worked very hard and now look, you made it in those finals of dueling, right?"

Joey's grin returned. "Second place at Duelist Kingdom and third in Battle City!"

Judy nodded. "See? You weren't very good at the start, but you're rising up."

"Heheh, Thanks Mrs. C." Joey sheepishly blushed from the praise he was getting.

But it ended when Joey yelped in fright! A black and white fluff ball jumped on his head. Claws dug into the scalp of the blonde covered head. He jumped to his feet running around to shake the creature off.

"Get this thing off me! I thought we settled this!" He yelled.

Linda made kissing noises making the creature look over. "Come here, Dude."

The creature meowed and hopped off of Joey and pounced into Linda's lap. The creature was her small cat, Little Dude. He was a stray she found 3 years ago and she took him in. They have been together since. He was a dark charcoal color that matched her eyes, but with a patch of scruffy white hair on the top of his head and his whole tail was fluffy and white. Two front fangs hung showing he loved biting things. He purred in his master's lap, or partner as Linda claimed.

"You still call him that?" Joey asked as tears were in his eyes and rubbed his pain pulsing scalp.

"Of course, that's his name." She retorted.

Joey stayed where he stood, not wanting to go near the demon, he called it. "I thought you were gonna change it?"

She shrugged. "He soon took it as his name, see?" Linda showed Joey the license hanging on the blue sparkled collar around Little Dude's neck. "Little Dude. Owner: Linda C." She read, along with her address and home number.

"Well, put a bell around his neck too. I'd like to go home without freaking my sister with all the scratch and blood marks." Joey glared the feline. "He hates me..." He muttered.

Linda waved him off. "No he doesn't." She was proven wrong when Little Dude hissed at Joey when he attempted to return to his seat. "…Well, maybe he just hates your hair."

"Bull!" He bellowed back.

Judy just laughed at the sight before it.

Soon, Joey left as he had a homework assignment to do. That night, down in the basement, Linda was working on some of her projects. She was given a laptop to work on from the mail that day.

"_**Oh, by the way Linda." Said Judy.**_

_**Linda looked up from her plate as the two were eating dinner. "Hm?"**_

"_**Something came in the mail for you today." Judy reached over to her side and handed a rectangular heavy package to her daughter.**_

_**Linda took it and examined the package. "No return address?"**_

_**Judy shook her head. "I wondered the same." She then gave a giggle. "Maybe it's from an anonymous lover?"**_

_**Linda glared her mother. "I told you, I don't want to date."**_

"_**You should!" She yelled, Linda shook her head. "Go with Joey."**_

"_**He's already got his eyes on someone." She answered back, reading a letter that also came in the mail.**_

"_**Tristan?" Her mother urged on.**_

"_**I think he's trying to go for Joey's sister."**_

"_**What about that famous Yugi Moto? He seems cute **_**and**_** handsome!"**_

"_**I think he's with Tea, that brown haired girl the boys told me about." Linda stood putting her and her mother's' plates in the empty sink.**_

_**Judy followed her daughter into the kitchen. "How about Seto Kaiba?"**_

_**Linda finally looked up from the letter her eyes were glued to. "Seto?" Linda then rolled her eyes. "Please, Mother. I can't date him!"**_

_**As she led her mother to bed, Judy seemed bothered that her daughter didn't want to date. "Why not?" She questioned, getting into bed now in her yellow pajamas. "He's a very handsome man, and made all of that virtual stuff."**_

"_**He is my rival, Mother." She kissed her mom's head. "Good night,  
>Mother."<strong>_

_**Judy smiled at her daughter. "Good night, **_

_**Daughter." Then turned and went to sleep."**_

Linda stared, no glared at the letter. The package sat beside it. She read it over and over again.

"Dear Mrs./Mr. Corsakk,

The bills for the recent hospital visit is yet to be paid. You have until next week to make up for the money. If you can not pay, we can not accept to help Mrs. Judy Corsakk no longer. No medications or visits will be available to you.

We are sorry for putting you into this corner, but we're sure you understand business.

-Cornell Hospital."

Linda glared harder, as she saw her recent check next to it. It was only enough to pay for the electric bill, and barley the water bill. Being alone in her basement, for no one to see, her let tears fill her eyes.

"Those bastards." She held her breath for a moment. "…If I can't afford the cheapest hospital around, how can I get the right medical help for Mother?" Her eyes glanced over at the package. _"No return address? Where could this have been from?"_ She thought. "Youch!" She yelped, from Little Dude biting her toe. Linda bent down and picked him up.

"Who do you think sent it?" She asked him. He only hissed at it, she laughed. "I doubt Joey or Tristan sent it as a joke." He then made a 'meow' mixed with a purr. "Seto? No, if anything he'd have it all nice and tidy to make sure it was from that damn Kaiba Corp."

Linda gave a long tired yawn, stretching her arms out. Striking her gray eyes at the clock, she let her jaw dropped. "Only 11pm?" She questioned, letting Little Dude sit on her large white desk. "I gotta fix all these cables yet!"

She soon got to work, fixing the cables that were sliced. She could re attach them and use them as extra incase her wires ever went out.

The package sat on the desk all night. Inside was a mystery for Linda to soon find out. Who had sent her this heavy package? Worst of all, how can she find the money for all these bills for her mothers health and well keeping?

"Time's running out…"


	2. Chapter 2

**It Takes One to Know One**

RECAP:

Bills are piling up for Linda; she needs money within one week to get her mother back on medical care. Not to mention a mysterious package with no return address? Who could it be from? A SetoxOC Story.

Chapter Two

The next morning, at Kaiba Corp, Seto worked hard. Despite it being Saturday, he worked even harder on weekends. His brother, Mokuba, spend the weekends at the tower. He would usually chill with his brother, but he decided to do something else.

Outside the KC Building, Mokuba sat by one of the statues. His dark gray bluish eyes scanned the area. He had a plan he was thinking of all night. The little teen yawned as he was excited to have the next day come. Mokuba looked down at his wrist watch.

"Where is she?" He wondered. "Usually she's here around this ti-"

"Seto Kaiba!" Mokuba looked over, seeing the red hair girl doing her usual routine before heading off to do her work. He smiled and ran over as she continued her ranting. "I'll show you whose better! I'll even make a bigger tower! Maybe even two! Then I'll make a third just to rub it in your face!"

"Linda!"

The red head looked over and smiled seeing Mokuba. "Hey, Mokuba!" He came over being greeted with Linda ruffling his hair. "How's it going? Surviving with your brother so far?"

Mokuba giggled and shook his head. "He's been busy, as usual."

Linda raised a brow. "Even on weekends?" She suddenly growled and pointed at the building with glaring eyes. "Damn you, Seto! You're showing off now! I'll be so busy with _my_ company, I'll even work holidays! That'll show you!" Mokuba laughed at Linda, she stopped and gave him a look. "What?"

"Nothing." He waved his hand. "It's funny how you always come over to rant at my brother's company."

Linda grinned giving a thumbs up. "It gets me going, is all. I need to show Seto that he's wrong! I will win that bet and prove it!"

Mokuba laughed. "How's your mother doing?"

Linda stopped and looked over. Those bills, they were on her mind all morning, she had just gotten them out of her head. Now they returned, those bills, the time limit. But she just gave a smile. "She's doing better. But the doctor says to make sure she doesn't stress too much."

Mokuba had noticed something similar to these teens; Pride. Though it seems Linda's pride was stronger. He's seen the look in her eyes before, his brother had the same. Whenever something went wrong and Seto said it was nothing, the glass look in those eyes showed he was lying. Something was wrong that she didn't want to tell. This was her pride preventing her from doing so. Seto lied for not wanting to worry his brother, she lied for other reasons.

But none the less, he kept his smile at her. "That's good to hear."

"Oh, by the way," Linda put her case down and latched it opened, and pulled out the package from yesterday. It was torn on one side and rippled a bit, show she slide it out to check it. "This package came for me."

Mokuba looked at it, then to Linda. "Did my brother send it?"

Linda shook her head. "No, but check this out."

She slid the heavy object out revealing it to me a laptop cracked in half. Mokuba was shocked to see a clean cut on a laptop! It was thick, how can you get such a nice slice like that?

"Woah! Is it something for your work?" Mokuba asked.

"I thought that at first. Until I opened it." Linda put it down and opened the split laptop showing the keys were replaced and moved spelling something out. Mokuba's eyes widened seeing it wasn't anything work relatable.

"Fix this, have fun with it, b…" Mokuba stopped as a curse word came to his sentence.

"Fix this, have fun with it, bitch." Linda read out.

"Someone's messing with you?" The little rugged black hair teen asked.

Linda nodded and put it all back in her suit case. "It has no return address, so I'm guessing someone's getting a laugh out of this." She stood with her suitcase in hand. "I knew it wasn't from your brother. Kaiba Corp logo would be printed on it, and know it wasn't from the guys as a joke."

Mokuba gave a worried look. "Just be careful. I heard internet cafés and small businesses have been having slash attacks on their computers."

Linda smiled and gently punched his arm playfully. "Come on, what you take me for? I don't need you to worry about me, worry about your brother." She grinned. "Besides, they'll never faze me! I'll show them and fix this up!"

Mokuba smiled as she turned giving a wave. "Give you're brother that usual."

Mokuba's face returned to worry as she crossed the street and walked down the block. He sighed and ran into the building to his elder brother on the top floor.

On said floor, Seto had just hung up from an annoying call from the secretary on the bottom floor. She was getting annoyed from a certain red head yelling outside the building and complained to Seto.

"Where she gets the gall to do that, I'll never know…" The CEO muttered rubbing his temple with his two fingers.

The door opened and Mokuba came in. "Hey Seto!" The elder Kaiba glanced up.

"What, Mokuba?" He asked. "If it's about the secretary, remind me to hire a new one."

Mokuba had wondered why she was upset something about 'fired' and 'damn red head'. But he let that thought pass by as he ran to his brother's side behind the desk. Today Seto wore his purple coat today seeing as he had no meetings, unlike yesterday.

"Well, Linda came by today and got something in the mail."

Seto gave a bored none caring look. "And?"

Mokuba gave his brother a light glare, but ignored his irritated attitude. "She got a threat."

This caught his brother's attention. _"A threat? What could Linda do to cause her getting a threat…? Of course with that pride of hers, I wouldn't be surprised."_ The elder Kaiba thought. "What kind of threat? A death threat?" He asked.

Mokuba shook his head. "Not exactly, more like a challenging threat."

The younger Kaiba went into his pants pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. It had writing on it as Seto took it from his brother's hand. He wondered why he had written down the words of the threat instead of telling him. Reading it, his brows rose seeing why Mokuba didn't repeat it.

"I see now." Mokuba went and jumped onto the couch. "I don't see it as anything serious."

"But with those words, they were spelled out on a laptop." Seto put the small paper in her desk drawer as his little brother continued. "And the laptop was split in half!"

Seto narrowed his blue eyes. "In half? A laptop?"

The raven haired teen nodded. "A clean cut." He turned on the flat screen TV, he heard his brother sigh. "Though it didn't seem to bother her." Mokuba added.

The CEO smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything to faze her." He lightly shook his head and typed back on his laptop.

"In local news…" Mokuba was going to put on the duel tournament channel, but found something on the news channel that caught his interest. "Recent reports have shown local small internet cafés and computer stores have been having break ins. But the strange thing is they're not stealing anything."

The young Kaiba brother gave a confused look. "Not steal anything? Not even money or the computers?" He asked himself.

"The owners have been bothered strongly about this, but they say everything's all good thanks to a certain someone. Her name is Linda Corsakk,"

Seto's eyes shot at the screen when those words hit his ear drums. Mokuba was surprised as well, but more to the brothers when the reporter in the streets stood next to Linda. She gave a soft smile and nod to the camera as the reporter turned to her.

"This has been going on for a week, police reports have been made. What do you think of all this, Linda?" The reporter asked putting the mic to her.

Linda cleared her throat. "Well, I don't find it as serious as everyone thinks." She started. "They're slicing all the wires that can easily be replaced. It's not that big of a deal nor should it be given much attention to."

Seto couldn't help but grin.

"Who do you think is responsible for all of these attacks?"

She shrugged. "Stupid teens, I'm sure. Just trying to get a laugh of it, I'm sure." Linda then grinned to herself. "But hey, it's putting money in my pocket. So, I got no complaints." She laughed.

The reported gave a dry chuckle. "There you have it. So, whoever is doing these attacks is just harmless fun. Seems to be no threat."

Linda cleared her throat to get the reporter to look at her. "I do advise though," She said. "I advise to put more security before closing. Maybe cameras or sensors. I'd assumed these places would have it, but I guess they're not important enough like _other_ places." Linda looked to the camera with a wink and grinned again.

"That's all we have for here. Back to you in the studio."

Mokuba muted the TV and looked to his brother who chuckled. "She is very amusing, I admit."

Mokuba had a worried look. "Maybe she should be more careful. With that threat, and now it seems she's challenging them… Who ever _they_ are."

Seto stood. "Oh, please." He muttered to turn and look out the window. "Like Linda said, just some stupid people getting some fun out of it. If anything serious, they would steal or do something more destructive than cut up a bunch of wires."

"Hmm, true." Mokuba agreed.

"_But still,"_ The CEO thought staring out the window and into Domino City below him. _"She should be more careful. She doesn't think ahead, and I admit that threat seems suspicious."_ He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Around late noon, Linda was at the park sitting under the shade of a tree. Her suitcase leaned against the tree next to her as it was wide open for her to get her tools. She had the laptop she got yesterday and was slowly putting it back together. She kept extra parts and wires in the case as well and they became very useful at this moment. She had on special goggles that would help her connect that microscopic like wires back together. Linda used the sun light shining through the tress to get the right light to see what she was doing.

"Alright, this wire to that one" She mumbled as some small sparked from the connecting. She then started wondering where this little present came from. "I know the guys more Seto sent it. Hmmm," Linda stopped and looked up for a moment. "Maybe Mr. Pegasus? ...Nah, I heard he retired and he's industry isn't on computers or anything like that. It's on making Duel Monsters. Plus, it's not his style to cuss out people like that."

Linda closed her eyes as the sun shined on her face, warming her skin. The smile quickly turned to a frown when she heard foot steps behind her. Something came to her mind, in the back of her head. She knew who sent it. Looking down Linda addressed her intruder.

"You guys are really a riot." She chuckled and looked over her shoulder. "First you put money in my pocket, then you give me a full on entertaining project for the week."

Linda turned fully around seeing three males about her age. They were old friends in high school but they dropped out once Linda befriended Joey and Tristan. They and those two never liked each other. They almost beat the two to a bloody pulp and it was then she stopped talking to the three.

One that stood to the right had short cut blonde hair and brown eyes, he wore dark blue jeans and a black tank top. He was thin but had some muscles to show, he was Yuudai. The other that stood on the left had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a black unbuttoned black collar sleeve showing his bear chest, he was Koanno. The middle, the ring leader, had shaggy unkempt black hair with bangs that hung above his near white gray eyes. They were stunning but fearful at times. Wearing a dark brown leather jacket, maroon tank, blue jeans, and black boots, he was Radcliff Rhodes. Rad and Linda had more then just an old short friendship, they were a couple. When she found out he was cheating on her, she dumped him and cut all connections. But he somehow appears to her in the randomness of times.

"We're just having a little fun, is all. Just like you said." Said Rad throwing a grin at her.

"If you're trying to win me back like this, is a good effort." Linda turned back to her work. "I'll give you points for that, but you can't fix what you did."

"Come on," He said with his low soft voice. Rad crouched next to her putting an arm around her shoulder. "I sent my love with that message."

She gave him a glare. "Was the word, 'bitch' necessary?"

Rad raised a confused brow. He then glared over his shoulder at his two cronies. "Who the hell put that in there?"

"You said you wanted it to catch her attention." Said Yuudai with a nervous shrug.

"I think the laptop itself being split in half is attention grabbing enough…" Muttered the calm Koanno.

Rad rolled his eyes and looked back at his once was girlfriend. She now was out of his grip as she was packing her things in her suit case.

"What? Leaving, we just got here." He gave an innocent smile.

"Exactly." She rolled her own charcoal eyes. Remembering her coat was now off, she reached for it. But a hand already took it. Linda looked up finding Rad held her coat as if offering to put it on her. She sighed and closed her case and stood. Holding the case with one hand, she ripped the coat out of her hands with the other and draped it of the suit case.

"Oh, come one!" He whined with a smile still on. She looked to him as he put his hands on her shoulder gently. "What will it take to get you back, babe?"

Linda crossed her arms. "Grovel, beg, plead, ect."

Rad glanced to his friends, giving them a stern look. They looked to each other then to him. He then got on his knees and started bowing to her.

"I am not worthy!"

"Oh, Lord…" Linda sighed seeing people giving weird looks.

"I kiss the ground you walk upon!" Rad continued. "You are the sun, I am the moon!"

"What?" He started kissing her shoes. "Hey, off the shoes!" She budged his chin with the tip of her shoe making him get off.

Rad stood with a laugh. "How's that?"

Linda rolled her aching tired eyes, and then rubbed them. Rad gave a soft smile and patted her head. "Don't work too late in the night." He bent down, being about 5'11 compared to her 5'5 height. Rad placed his hand on her red head, she glanced him seeing him smile at her. "I don't want to see any ugly lines under those beautiful charcoal eyes."

Linda just stared at him, she didn't blush nor did she feel flattered. The feeling of betrayal will always be cemented into her mind from what he did to her. He patted her head and walked past her, leaving with his two friends. Linda watched his back as he left the park and down the street.

Linda sighed and scratched the back of her head. "He seriously thinks he can win me back." She left the park to the burger place knowing her two friends would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Takes One to Know One**

RECAP:

Seto is a bit tense with all of these 'attacks'. Mean while, Linda's ex-boyfriend, Radcliffe, is behind all of this, including the package of the laptop. But, it's all to gain her love back. Was how he cheated that bad? A SetoxOC Story.

NOTE: I admit, most cards in my stories might be from Yugioh GX or 5Ds. Ever since, I can't keep track what cards are from what serious. I only like and will only love the original Yugioh. The other series are just, sorry, not worth my time. But please forgive me if I get cards from other series in here.

NOTE: I based this first battle from me and my friend online. They got Yugi's entire deck and I had my own. This was the actual moves since I kept track of them. So, it's actually a coincidence this is happening.

Chapter Three

"Hey! Linda!"

A hand came across the red head's face. She blinked from staring at her two large order of fries and looked up to Joey. He sat back down from reaching over to break her gaze.

"There, ya are." He said sucking on his soda.

"Something on your mind?" Tristan asked.

She shook her head. "Just thinking." Linda answered shoveling fries in her mouth. Joey looked to his watch with a glare and annoyed look. Linda noticed and gave a look. "Got a hot date, Blondie?"

"I wish." He looked out the window. "They're late."

She raised a brow. "Who's late?"

Tristan smiled. "We invited our friends. You never really got to meet them, so we decided since you didn't have much work, you could finally meet them."

Linda nodded, half caring. The thought of those bills boggled her mind ever since she woke up. They hadn't really bothered her until she got to the burger place. The thought of her mother with no medical care made her want to pull her hair out. Glancing out the window, she saw two people by buss stop. See smoke flow from the cigarettes from between their fingers. She had smoked when she was back in high school. But she had to quit for her mother's sake. Linda had an urge to smoke but always fought against it, the urge due to stress was reappearing.

"Yo! Guys! Over here!"

Joey's yelling voice broke her thoughts. She looked over seeing him waving his arm for someone to come over. Linda turned around seeing three teens at Tristan and Joey's age. She examined each of the three. One was a girl with big brown short cut hair and blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless belly top and a read skirt with black knee high boots. With here were two boys. The taller one had black unkempt hair held in a loose pony tail and sharp green eyes with a black streak under his left eye. Linda liked his style; he had a red headband with black diamond designs along with a die necklace, it was obvious by that he was into dice games. He wore a red sleeveless vest over a black tank with dark black green pants, and gray shoes. His accessories were two gold like bands around his upper arm by the shoulder, and brown with gold like designed wristbands. What caught her attention the most was the shortest teenage boy she's ever seen! His spiky black hair with a lining magenta color and golden yellow bangs framing his face couldn't be unnoticed. He had big innocent looking violet eyes and a smile what welcomed everyone to his life. The small teen wore a black tank under a dark blue violet jacket blue teal jeans and blue black shoes. He had a belt like collar around his neck, she really liked his fashion as well.

"Guys! Over here!" Joey called again even louder.

The three looked over. The black haired one rolled his eyes. The short one smiled and ran over. He had child like face despite he was probably 17 or 16.

"There you guys are!" He said he had a light voice.

When he was closer, Linda had noticed something around his neck. An upside down pyramid like pendent hung from a chain. It looked real gold and had an eye in the middle. Seeing the thick chain, it was now understandable the collar was so that it wouldn't put pain or imprints to his neck. Linda also guessed he was into Egyptian things, as it was obviously from something of that sort. He noticed the new face of Linda and smiled.

"Hey, you must be Linda." He held out a hand. "I'm Yugi Moto."

Linda smiled and shook it. "So, the blabber mouths talked about me, eh?"

She scooted down in her seat so Yugi could slide in. "Nothing bad, really." He assured.

The girl and boy soon came over, smiling as well. "Linda, this is Tea Gardner and Duke Devlin." Joey introduced.

Linda shook their hands as well. Duke sat with Joey and Tristan, Tea sat with Yugi and Linda. Linda learned a lot about the rest of the group, they were very friendly, and it felt nice to her being in a group of friends again. After talking and knowing them all,  
>Joey brought up something.<p>

"Hey, Yug." The small teen looked to his blonde friend. "Why not introduce him to Linda?" He asked pointing at the pendent around his neck.

Linda looked over. "I have been wondering, what is that around your neck, Yugi?" Her hands picked it up; Yugi let her examine it as there would no harm put into it. "Looks like something Egyptian related."

"It is." Said Tristan. "It's called the Millennium Puzzle; Yugi's grandfather gave it to him."

Yugi nodded, Linda's fingers skimmed over the eyes. "It sure is a beauty."

"It's said that the Pharaoh's spirit lies within it." Said Tea with a smile. "Over 5,000 years ago he was sealed inside it."

"Hey, how do we know she'll believe all of this?" Said Duke with a doubtful face, Linda looked to him still holing the Puzzle. "She's friends with Kaiba, she probably thinks it's all mind tricks and all that crap."

Linda glared. "First of all, I believe in those, including ghost stories and myths. Like Loch Ness Monster or Bigfoot. Second, he is my rival, _not_ my friend."

"Kaiba's got two rivals?" Tea asked then scoffed. "I can see why, with his ego."

"Well, that's kind not true anymore." She looked to Yugi who now held the Puzzle again. "It's a long story."

"But, long story short. He's somewhere." Said Tea, she looked to Yugi. "I thought he was going to meet up with us. Changed his mind?"

Yugi looked and shook his head. "No, Grandpa asked him for last minute help at the shop. He'll be joining us later."

"Well, I don't have much time before the sun goes down." Said Linda who pulled her cell phone out to check the time. "I got about another few hours" The time read 4:37 PM.

"Well, we can always stop by Yugi's place." Said Joey.

Linda was about to say something when a waitress came over. "Here's your bill." She said with a smile and trotted away. Joey gave a look then looked at the bill. His jaw dropped and his eyes popped out. Everyone but Duke gave him a look. Duke was checking out a girl across the place, and didn't pay attention to Joey's spazzing moment.

"I'm guessing the bill is worse than yesterday?" Asked Linda giving a smile but trying not to be amused by his face.

He looked to her. "That's 'cause it's only us three."

"You can thank duke. He's the one that ordered the double pound burger." Said Tristan as he leaned to the side to get his wallet from his back pocket.

Joey looked to duke from the corner of his eye and grinned. He placed it under his plate of the half eaten burger and a few pickles lying on the side. Linda guessed Duke didn't like pickles. She rolled her eyes and looked to Yugi.

"But anyway, is that alright, Yugi?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yea, it's fine. We always hang out there."

"Wait, first off." Said Duke now paying attention. He looked to Linda. "Do you play Duel Monsters?"

She looked and nodded. "Yea, me and Joey sometimes play when he come visits my house. Why?"

He grinned. "I say we watch a duel when we get there."

Tea smiled. "That's not a bad idea." She looked to Yugi. "It's been a while since he's duel right?"

Yugi nodded with excitement on his face. "Yea! It has."

They all decided to go to Yugi's. Not before Duke and Joey argued over the bill. In the end, Tea and Yugi paid since they ordered more then Joey, Tristan, and Linda. Linda was amazed to see such a nice looking game shop. She's been to others that were filthy, and just piled with junk that was overly unorganized. The giant name of "Kame Game" on the building made the red head smile as it was a nice name. Better than, "Buy What You Like", that's for sure. She also remembered passing a game shop called "Black Clown". But she refused to enter as it would give her chills as their mascot was an evil looking clown that looked to be murderous. Not the best mascot for a game shop, that's for sure. Linda took noticed of an upper floor; she guessed that's where Yugi and his family lived, like an apartment. Outside was a short old man about a few inches shorter than Yugi. His hair was like Yugi's but with it all gray and most of it held under a black bandana. He wore a cream shirt and dark teal green overalls and dark gray boots. His eyes were identical to Yugi's from the shape to the eye color. He had a heavy gray beard and mustache showing his age as Yugi's grandfather. He was sweeping outside with the doors wide open. It was a nice day for the fall as it was sunny and the winds were nice and calm.

"Hey! Grandpa!" Hollered Yugi.

The old grandfather looked up and smiled. "Oh, there you are Yugi." He smiled as Yugi ran and hugged his grandfather. He saw Yugi's friends come over along with Linda. "Oh, a new face." He smiled at her.

She came over and held a hand out. "Linda Corsakk, Mr. Moto. Nice to meet you."

"Linda Corsakk?" He asked as if trying to remember the name. "Oh yes! We saw you on the news this morning."

The gang gave confused and questioning looks. "The news? What for?" Joey asked getting into his nosy mood.

Linda rubbed the back of her neck and gave a sheepish smile. "I was being interviewed this morning from those 'attacks' on computers and such. I knew some people would see, but wasn't expecting anyone to point out I was on TV."

"Oh yea, I heard about that." Said Tea remembering seeing something on TV about it.

"It's seriously not a big deal." Linda repeated from before. "The news takes it to another level, I swear."

Mr. Moto laughed. "Well, I agree with you." Linda smiled at him.

"I'll be right back." Said Yugi who ran into the store.

"Mr. Moto, I must ask." He looked to Linda from watching his grandson run into the shop. "What kind of games do you sell?"

"Oh, I sell all kinds. From Duel Monsters to puzzles."

Linda then smacked her head. "Damnit… I don't have my cards with me. Their back at home."

"Want me to run back and get them?" Tristan asked.

She looked and smiled. "Yea, thanks."

"I'll come with ya. I'll let your mom know where ya at too." Said Joey with a smile.

Linda nodded. "Thanks guys. I know she can get worried at times." They then ran off, as Tristan parked his motorbike not too far away.

"Back!"

They turned seeing Yugi returned with a duel disk in his hands. Linda thought she was seeing double when she saw a copy walking behind him, duel disk on his left arm. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. But her eyes weren't fooling her. The guy was like a future Yugi! He was about a few inches taller than Yugi reaching Tea's height. He wore a black tank that showed his small yet perfect muscular arms. Along with leather pants, buckled shoes, the same collar as Yugi's as well. He had matching blue wristbands, but he wore the puzzle instead of Yugi. His facial features were more mature than Yugi's, his eyes were more serious but friendly.

"This is Linda" Yugi introduced to the Yugi copy. She can hear excitement in his voice.

"It's good to meet you, Linda." His voice was low and mature as well. "The name's Atem." He held out his hand for a shake.

She gave him a good hand shake, feeling the firm yet gentle grip he hand on her hand. "It's nice to meet you Atem. Are you Yugi's brother?"

Atem gave a soft heartfelt laugh. "You could say that."

Tea came over. "Remember how we said a spirit lived in the puzzle?"

Linda clicked it all together. She looked to Atem and her eyes widened. "You're the spirit?"

He nodded. "Yes, shocking I know."

"That's pretty kickass. I always believe in spiritual and mythical stuff." She said with a big smile.

Yugi came over and gave her a duel disk. "You can borrow mine if you want."

She accepted it. Linda knew they were Seto's duel disks, but it's not like he'd find out anyway. She studied it and knew how to work the duel disk as much as she knew how the play the game.

Hearing a motor, they turned seeing Tristan and Joey returned. They removed their helmets and Joey ran over. "Got the cards." He went into his jacket pocket taking out her deck.

"Thanks." She smiled and put them in the disk. The numbers lit up showing '4000' on it. Tristan properly parked his bike and joined everyone else. She turned to Atem as he was at a better distance to duel.

"So, Atem, how good are you?" Linda asked as she clamped the disk on her left arm. I don't follow duel tournaments or such so."

Atem grinned. "I'm not the kind to brag, so I'll show you." He got into his second belt loosely wrapped around his thin waist. It had a small compartment to hold his deck. He slipped them into the disk, '4000' lit up on the counter. Out of both duel disks shot out hologram projectors to the side for the duel.

"Let's duel!"

At Kaiba Corp, Seto was typing on his computer. Mokuba left back home as he had homework for the weekend. He didn't want his brother distracted and told him to work at home with it. Suddenly, at the corner of his desktop, something was blinking. He raised a brow but double clicked it. It was a special program that showed how was battling who on the duel disk. What really surprised him were the names.

"Atem V.S. Yugi?"

It was true Seto witnessed the Battle between Atem and Yugi. He now knew there were two Yugi's, but all of that magic crap was still doubtful in his mind. The question was why were they battling again? He clicked the buttoned to view the battle. His eyes widened seeing not Yugi, but Linda battle Atem. The CEO right clicked getting a close up to make sure his eyes were wrong. They were not lying; he knew that red hair anywhere. He made it wide screen to see both her and Atem.

"I can see why it's titled that. She's using Yugi's duel disk." He grinned and leaned back in his seat. "I can't see her using anything from my company. This should be interesting." He folded his fingers together just about in inch under his chin.

"I'll go first." Said Atem drawing six cards, Linda drew five. He looked over his deck seeing more trap and magic than monster. "I summon Feral Imp in attack mode." (ATK 1600 DEF The green creature virtually came on the field. It gave out a light screech. "Then I place two cards face down."

"Alright, my turn." Linda drew her sixth card. Looking over her hand, she had most of her machine cards than beast. _"This monster only has 1300 attack. I can use my Machanicalchaser to take it down."_ Her eyes looked at the two face down cards. _"Although, one of those is obviously a trap card."_ She gave a grin._ "Boy, I'm glad I got this monster though."_

"I place one card face down and summon A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit!" (ATK 300 DEF 400) Upon the field game four color covered people. Orange, blue, green, and red wearing big gloves and construction hats. "I end my turn."

"I've never seen that monster." Tea commented.

"Why summon such a low leveled monster? Its attack is only 300." Stated Duke.

"It's pretty obvious she's got it all planned." They looked to Joey who was serious and watching. "I've dueled her a lot of times. She's always sneaky and can make you end up thinking twice before they can win."

"No way Atem can lose, after all those strong cards." Tea said not wanting to doubt Atem's win.

"We'll just see how it goes." Said Yugi.

"My turn." Atem drew a card and examined his hand. _"With this card, I can summon Dark Magician girl without a sacrifice." _He thought over. "I use the trap card, "Ultimate Offering". I pay 500 life points to-" Before Atem could finish the card was destroyed. It shocked him and everyone. "What! But how?"

Linda chuckled. "You activated my A-Team's special effect." The four men stood in front of Atem from just destroying his trap card. "This effect can be used during either player's turn. When you activated your trap card, my Trap Disposal Unit destroyed it before you could even take use of it."

"Whoa, that's a strong strategy." Said Duke.

"I'll admit, even I wasn't expecting that." Yugi added.

Linda grinned. "I know what that card does. But, I also know what you were planning." Atem eyed her. "You didn't want to sacrifice your Imp so you thought on Normal Summoning on something stronger."

"Wow, how'd she know that?" Tea asked.

"I did that a few times myself." Said Joey, they looked to him again. "I taught her how to play, she beat me loads of times, even first time we played. Linda's really smart and knows how to play this."

Linda then smiled. "Kind predictable I guess, haha!" Atem smiled seeing she was having fun with all of it, as was he.

"It caught me off guard, I admit." He said and looked to his hand. Only magic and trap. What was with his deck? He never had a bad hand like this. "I summon, Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." (ATK 100 DEF 2600) A muscled human with black hair came with a huge shield defending him as he was placed in the kneeling position. "And I end my turn."

"Why didn't he attack her monster?" Tea asked.

"It's obvious she's gotta trap card there or something." Said Duke.

Yugi nodded. "Like Joey said, she's the duelist to have surprised up her sleeves. Who knows what she's planning now."

"My move." Linda drew a card and examined her own hand. _"Hmm, not a band hand."_ She thought, and then took a card from her hand. "I summon, Blast Juggler in defense mode." (ATK 800 DEF 900) A red ball like machine with two arms came up. Its face showed anger as it growled and juggle red balls in its hands. "Then I play the magic card, Unity!" The face down card was revealed, not being a trap.

"A magic card!" Tea exclaimed.

"He could've attacked that whole time." Duke commented.

"I must say," Said Yugi's grandfather who watched silently along with Joey. "She has a lot of tricks than I imagined." They looked to him. "By the type of cards she has, she makes sure they are effective of keeping her safe."

"That's a good defense." Said Duke. "But what about her offence?"

"You'll see." Said Joey.

Linda grinned. "Thanks to this card, I can select one of my monsters and double it's defense by the original amount. Making it 1800, too strong for your monsters to destroy it." She saw Atem smirk at her well played card. "I put one card face down, and end my turn."

"Oh wow, with those high defense points, it'll take Atem to get a powerful monster to get her juggler out of the way." Said Tristan.

Atem drew a card, he grinned finally getting a good card. "I summon, Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) Up came an elf like warrior came onto the field. Atem knew he couldn't attack the other monster, but "Now, Celtic Guardian, attack her A-Team!"

"Not so fast!" She yelled. "Reveal trap!" Her face down card revealed. "Mirror Force!"

"It was a trap this time!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Now all your attack positioned monsters are out of here." She stated, as Atem's Guardian and Imp were sent to the grave yard. "All's left if your Gardna, Atem."

At the office, the CEO snickered at this. "Atem's already having trouble? I wasn't expecting this." His grin was glues to his face, enjoying this battle. "Linda's a better duelist than I thought." But Seto's grin soon turned to a frown seeing something in the camera's view. "Who..?" He zoomed in on three figures coming around behind the game shop. He noticed one of them pointed at the duel. The front of them, the leader, Seto saw him grin and waved at them. Everyone looked over; all he could here was Linda's yell.

"Rad!"


	4. Chapter 4

**It Takes One to Know One**

RECAP: Linda finally meets the rest of the gang, and ends up dueling Atem. Seto finds out and secretly watches. He finds three familiar guys coming in on the scene. What's Rad doing back here? Also, things get worse for Linda!

NOTE: Sorry, my flash drive SNAPPED in half! Only this and the Persona stories were saved! I hope to have my Takara, Yami, and other works saved! I had a bunch of chaps for Spring now I gotta get it fixed or rewrite EVERYTHING! DX. But, I enjoyed my Christmas and am on my new LAPTOP! I named him ORLANDO!

Chapter Four

"That was a good strategy, Linda." Atem complimented.

She nodded with a grin. "It's not over yet."

"Yo!"

Everyone's heads shot over by the game shop. Linda had a shocked face seeing those three again.

"Linda, been a while since I've seen you battle, babe." Said Rad with a grin

"Rad!"

"Who is he?" Tea asked.

Tristan glared him as did Joey. "That's Rad and his goons. Linda's ex boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend!" She and Yugi, and Duke exclaimed never thinking Linda would have an ex.

Linda glared him. "Rad, what are you doing here?"

He gave an innocent smile. "I heard battling and I came to check it out. Seeing as it's my girl, I'll cheer here on!"

Linda hung her head. "God, you're annoying."

Seto rubbed his chin in thought. He's seen this face before. "Rad? As in Radcliff?" Seto wrote down the name on a piece of paper that was stranded on his desk. His blue eyes returned to the screen seeing Rad had walked up to stand by Linda.

Joey growled as he stood by his best friend. "Rad, get outta here! She doesn't want ya here!"

Rad flipped him off making Joey more pissed. He turned back and put an arm around her shoulders. "So, whose ass you kicking?" Rad looked and was surprised to find who she was dueling. "No way, you're that 'King of Games Dude'." The teen sneered and held Linda closer. "Man, there's no way Linda can lose. She should be Queen of Games. She'll kick your ass all over the place!"

Seto gave annoyed glares to Rad. He felt he wasn't a safe person near Linda. Though, the thought of them dating, why would she reject him if he's always on her side? He shrugged not really finding it a concern.

Linda shoved him off and glared him. "I've told you, you can't win me back." She faced Atem focusing on the battle. Until her cell phone started ringing. Her head hung again. "Lord Almighty… Who the hell is calling me!"

Rad grabbed her cell from her coat pocket. Linda jumped for it but he jumped away. "Hey, I got it babe. You kick his ass, I'll take care of this." Linda growled and turned back to Atem. Rad flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

"Sorry, Atem. Let's get back to the duel."

"It's alright." He chuckled.

Linda drew a card. "My move-"

"Um, Linda."

She turned and had flames in her eyes from yet _another_ interruption. "God _frick'n_ damnit, what Rad!" His eyes were serious as he held the cell phone out to her. She snatched it from his hands and brought it to her ear. "Yea, who is it?"

Everyone silently watched as Linda spoke on her phone. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and her hands started to shake. Rad noticed and went over to her. "Linda," Her head hung as she let her hand fall with the phone. It fell from her shaking grip.

"I-I'm sorry." She said. Linda took the duel disk off letting it fall to the ground along with all her cards. Her feet bolted into a run as she headed towards the hospital.

"Why did she just leave?" Seto questioned as she left the view of the camera. He zoomed in the Rad seeing his face was solemn and sad. "Something from the phone call wasn't good." He closed the window and his laptop. He stood and left his office, ready to get home.

Outside the huge Kaiba Corp building, a black limo parked waiting for the CEO for a ride home. Outside, Mokuba leaned against the car, kicking pebbles. Looking up, he saw his brother leave the building, coming down the steps. The raven haired teen smiled and ran over but was knocked over from someone crashing into him. He and the person fell onto the dark cement. Seto came right over seeing his brother nearly get toppled over by some jerk.

"Shit, I'm sorry." The voice said right away.

Mokuba looked over seeing Linda rubbing her shoulder. He smiled rubbing his head. "Oh, Linda." He stood and helped Linda onto her feet. "Here to tell Seto off?" He chuckled.

She shook her head. "I'm so sorry, I can't talk!"

"What's your hurry?" The two looked over seeing Seto reached them. He knew something was up, her eyes revealed it all no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

She glared him. "It's just, uh… Business, yea! A huge attack was launched the computer store!" She lied as she tried to hurry her way out of there.

Mokuba gave a concerned look, hearing her voice on edge. "Is everything alright? Where's your suit case?"

Linda just had noticed she dropped everything –literally- and just ran off on everyone. Including her duel with Atem. She was sure they'd understand. Her priority right now was to get to the hospital, which was on the other side of Domino, in Cornell City. By the time she got their on foot, it would be night fall. Her eyes were tightly closed, her pride was getting in the way. The thought of asking for a ride was being blinded by her rivalry with Seto.

"Hey, Linda? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked franticly.

Linda looked up, eyes full of tears. The brothers were shocked; they never saw her with these watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, but…" She mumbled and bowed to the Kaiba brothers.. "I got a call, my mom was sent to the hospital. She collapsed outside when getting the mail. They didn't tell me why or anything. I need to get there, I need to be there…" Linda stumbled to her feet and ran off again.

Mokuba's heart broke seeing her crying like that. "Oh, wow…" He whispered.

Seto watched her as she continued down the road. His ice like eyes narrowed. _"That leads outside of Domino City… Domino Hospital is on the other side of here."_

Linda's blurred eyes became clear from the tears flying out. Her speed was high as she ignored her aching feet. The sun was setting as she made it to the bridge to Cornell City. But there was no access to walk across the bridge. She stopped and panted, her legs trembled from the pain of running who knows how many miles. Leaning on a near by brick building, she watched the cars enter and exit the bridge. "How the fuck will I get across…?"

"Here's an answer." Linda looked over seeing a Limo pull up, Mokuba popping out from the window. "Hop in, we'll drive you there."

Linda was shocked to see Mokuba had followed her. And offered her a ride. Her pride caught up and she shook her head. "I'm sorry,4 I'll get there myself."

The other side of the door opened. The elder Kaiba came out, walked over to her, towering over Linda's small figure. "As long as you don't want to collapse yourself to exhaustion, I suggest you take the ride."

She growled at him and shoved him out of her way, heading to the bridge. But her muscles tightened and knotted up in her legs. She gave a sharp gasp and fell to her knees. Seto sighed in an annoyed manner. "You are so damn stubborn…" He muttered.

"Wha-What are you doing?" She franticly asked as went over to her.

He didn't say anything as he knelt down to her. He looked into her charcoal eyes, they were stern and serious. It took you three hours to make it this far, it'll take you another four just to cross the bridge." His hands and arms dug under her legs and wrapped around her back. She felt the weight of her being lifted into Seto's arms. Fearing to fall, she quickly tied her arms around Seto's neck, her fingers laced together against his neck over the end of his hair. Using little strength, he picked up the light red head girl and went back to the car. Mokuba scooted over for Seto to set her next to him. She scooted too, and Seto got in. "Cornell Hospital, and make it fast." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The chauffeur nodded and entered the bridge leaving Domino and entering Cornell.

"Linda, I thought your mother was doing better?" Said Mokuba, sitting in a chair.

They made it to the hospital in a short amount of time, with Seto urging the driver to speed up every 5 minutes. Linda ran –or limped from her still aching legs- in the hospital, which was dirty and obviously pretty run down. Seto and Mokuba followed after when she climbed over the elder Kaiba to get out. The CEO ignored the pain in his crotch from Linda accidently slipping from climbing over his lap and her knee ramming in that area. They sat in the waiting room, waiting the _busy_ doctor to show up. Linda was pacing like mad, her hands slapping back and forth to keep from shaking. Her eyes glued to the dirty tile floor, and her legs screamed of pain from the running and now the 25 minute pacing. Mokuba and Seto sat in some uncomfortable worn out chairs. Legs and arms crossed, the elder brother sat calm but was itched from Linda's unending pacing. The younger brother next to Seto was fidgeting as well, legs swinging and leaning back and forth in his chair like a child. The clock read 4:55 AM, clearly broken. Seto just checked his wrist watch, reading 8:39 PM.

"I thought the same. She was walking around and everything." Linda started hitting her head with her now clenched fists. "I told her _not_ to over do it. It's my fault! I should've gone home instead of _fucking_ dueling!"

Mokuba jumped from her cursing and decided to leave her be. Seto took noticed she would hit her head and punch a wall when angry. She was so mad at herself, blaming it all on herself. No one else.

"_What's worse…"_ She thought, now biting her fingers hard in hope of leaving bruises. _"This will add to the bill, that I still have 4 or 5 or so more days to pay."_ She bit harder tasting blood, but ignored it. _"God, why does he love punishing me?"_

"Corsakk?" Came a voice.

The three looked seeing a snob looking male doctor. He was about a few inches taller than Linda. With black sleek hair and black onyx eyes, he had an eye for greed in his job. He constantly sent bills to Linda, she didn't remembered most of them but still paid. He came over looking at the clip board. Linda rushed to him, almost tripped past Seto from the pain.

"Doc, is my mom alright? What happened!" She demanded.

He sighed. "She's aright, she's resting. We tested her and it seems… It's gotten worse."

Linda's eyes widened. Remembering the brother's were there, she glanced over her shoulder. Not wanting to have them hear all of this made her fell… Low and weak. "Um, can you tell me this privately?" She asked in a low tone.

The snobbish doctor ignored her and continued saying this all out loud. "The disease has infected the muscles in her legs, so she can no longer walk."

Linda's eyes widened when hearing it. Mokuba was shocked as well, he looked to his brother her eyed the doctor.

"You can't be serious… It got that worse?" She stuttered staring at the floor. Her hand went to her head, not believing how worse it had gotten. _"If I had gotten home sooner, she wouldn't be here…"_

"The worse it could get it reaching to her brain until the tumor starts to take effect. After that, there's nothing we can do." He said not feeling sympathetic to her situation at all.

"A tumor… But, what about surgery?" She looked up with pleading eyes. "I know she can't walk, but surgery would help with the tumor, correct?"

He gave her a glare and shoved her shoulder rather roughly. "You are speaking selfishness again, Linda." He scolded.

Mokuba and Seto weren't expecting the doctor to start scolding here. How was this a selfish request? A hope to save her mother's life, selfish?

"Your mother is wreathed by pain day after day, and you wish to put her in more pain? I'd rather suggest she'd be put to rest early before she has to be put through anymore torture!"

Linda looked down, feeling guilty for even suggesting. He had yelled at her every time she suggested something she thought would help her mother. Doctoring wasn't in her department, so she believed he was always right. The Kaiba brothers watched it all, it looked as if he said all this out loud just to make her feel low. Seto looked to her, seeing her head low and shoulders shake. Sympathy, for the first time, came to his heart. He remembers the die his mother died, but he didn't blame anyone for her death. Right after Mokuba was born, something had happened. But he knew she knew what was happening, as long as he was alright, like a mother always was. Thinking of their child before them. He knew Linda's mother, she was the type to make sure others were happy, ignoring her own state of mind for herself.

"You _should_ feel sorry for thinking that way." He was rubbing it in! What kind of doctor was this!

"Hey!" Mokuba jumped and went over to the two. The Doctor glared him. "What kind of doctor are you? Scolding Linda just because she wants to save her mother!"

Linda looked to Mokuba in shock for standing up for her. "Mokuba…"

"Listen, brat. I'm a doctor; I know what I'm talking about. I know everything there is to know to people's health and their lives."

"Then why not save her mother's life!" Mokuba argued.

The Doctor scoffed and walked off down the hall. Mokuba glared at the back of the doctor's head. He looked over and took Linda's hand, she looked down to him with tear stained cheeks.

"It'll be alright, Linda. Why don't you go see your mom?"

Linda nodded and ran down the hall to find her mom. Mokuba looked to Seto. He saw the same concerned eyes that Mokuba's had. But also strong hate, which he knew was at the doctor. If it was anyone else, Seto wouldn't give a damn. But, he felt strong hate for having seeing Linda that way.

"Seto, is anything we can do?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

Seto stood and went over patting his brother's head. "I'm sure there is, Mokuba."

At the room, Judy sat in bed all calm and talking with her daughter who paced the room.

"I'm fine, really." She assured.

"Mom," Linda sighed stopping to look at her. "You can't keep saying that. Now they saw you never walk!"

"Oh!" Judy waved it off. "I can feel my legs just fine. They felt numb is all. I'll use a cane for now, alright?"

She sighed and sat down. Linda rubbed her now dry eyes as they were threatening to water again. "Mom…" Judy looked to her daughter from see the night sky from her window. "About the bills… I'm sorry."

Judy gave a confused face. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Linda looked up wiping her eyes repeatedly. "They're gonna cut off medical care for you if I don't pay the bills." She sniffed. "I couldn't get enough from all the work; I don't know what to do! I'll sell all my things if I have to, but it wouldn't last long enough!"

Judy reached over and pulled her into her arms. Linda hugged her mother, crying into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, mother… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed. Judy gave her a gentle shush and petted her red hair.

Outside the room, the door was open a crack. With crappy doors they had, they never shut properly. Seto and Mokuba stood outside, –Mokuba wanting to see his friend's mother- heard it all. The elder Kaiba leaned against the wall by the door, the younger peeked in seeing the crying red head being comforted by her mother.

"Oh man, Seto. It's worse than I thought." He looked to his serious brother. "Why didn't she ever tell us or anything? We would've understood and helped her."

"Linda isn't like that." Mokuba gave his brother a confused look, as he stared at the dirty tile floor. "She has too much pride to tell people when things are wrong." Seto looked to his black haired brother. "Remember how she looked when she ran into us?"

Mokuba thinks he'll never have the face of Linda's out of his mind. It was framed and replaying in his head as of now. He nodded, answering his brother's question.

Seto cupped his chin in thought. _"What I don't understand is, why would the Doctor lie like that?"_ He thought. _"He even put guilt on her when she requested surgery. What kind of hospital is this?"_

Seto noticed two nurses walking by.They took a peek inside and left. Seto could hear them giggling thanks to his good hearing. He glared the back of their heads and which gave them a chill down their spine.

"Such a lowdown people." Mokuba said glaring as he heard they're giggles.

Seto Kaiba knew Linda had a hard life. What her and his brother didn't know was Seto would always drive by their driven down home, always seeing the lights lit in her office. He can tell she wasn't making very much money… He just had to do something. And Seto Kaiba knew what that was.


End file.
